


Let me be with you

by Ariko_Hiranei



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y aun con todo, las cajas seguían cantando el meloso opening de Chobits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me be with you

**Author's Note:**

> Que puedo decir, un compañero de trabajo me pasó el opening de Chobits e inmediatamente pensé en Deadpool y Spiderman xD  
> Debería mejor estar trabajando... nah!

_< [Yeah, yeah, yeah~, let me be with you… yeah, yeah~]>_

_Futari ga kitto deaeru youna mahou wo kakete <[baby, baby~]>_

_Ryoute wo sotto kasanate hora, hohoemukara_

Deadpool miró por primera vez a Spiderman mientras peleaba con unos gansters. Su corazón pareció dar un vuelco en su corazón, mientras sus cajas corearon al unísono una de esas canciones cursis que para nada solía escuchar cuando se bañaba.

Definitivamente era destino. Y aquel puñetazo que el super héroe le dio en la cara cuando le tomó de las manos todo sonriente, lo probaba

_Hontou no kimochi kidzukanai furishite_

_Totsuzen futari koi ni ochitano <[yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah~]>_

Blanca insistió que estaba más delusional que de costumbre, pero él sabía que solo eran celos porque prestaba más atención a Spidey. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si el chico se comportaba todo tímido, haciendo como que le molestaba su presencia, cuando en realidad le adoraba con locura.

_Let me be with you_

_< [yeah, yeah, yeah~]>_

_Let me be with you_

_< [yeah, yeah, yeah~]>_

_Let me be with you_

_< [yeah, yeah~]>_

_Dakishimetaino.._

El mercenario se lanzó sobre su arácnido favorito, abrazándolo fuertemente y haciendo ruiditos de besos. E igual que los otros días, Spiderman se soltó con rapidez y le azotó contra la pared.

-¡Alejate de mi!- gritó frustrado el chico, antes de alejarse con sus telarañas de ahí.

_< [Yeah, yeah, yeah~, let me be with you… yeah, yeah~]>_

_Imamade zutto ienaimama kakushitetano <[baby, baby~]>_

_Tsuyogatteru soredakenano mitsukedashite_

Carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención de Spidey, casi saltando de felicidad cuando lo consiguió. ¡Hoy era el día! Hoy dejaría de esconder su amor hacia el chico y se le declararía. Como pura formalidad, claro está, porque era más que obvio que le diría que sí.

-¡Spidey! ¡Yo… ah… yo!- de repente se puso nervioso y miró hacia todos lados, sin saber como continuar

-¿estas bien?- el joven héroe se acercó, curioso por la forma en que parecía haberse quedado sin voz

-¡Yo!… ¡amo las enchiladas!- y después de decir eso, saltó del edificio en donde estaban.

Spiderman solo miró sorprendido aquello, y también un poco preocupado.

_Machiawasemade atogofun mattete_

_Sonoatofutari koi ni ochitano_

Peter miraba con cierta sospecha la nota que había recibido vía Wolverine. En la hoja de papel solo estaba escrito una dirección y una hora, en una letra impecable y hermosa. Y si su reloj no mentía, faltaban cinco minutos para su misterioso encuentro.

-¡Baby boy, viniste!- gritó desde una de las ventanas del abandonado edificio nadie más que Deadpool

-¿Tu?- un tic apareció en el ojo del menor, y estuvo a punto de llenarlo de telarañas cuando notó el enorme ramo de claveles que sujetaba en una mano. Adoraba los claveles.

_< [yeah, yeah, yeah~]>_

_Let me be with you_

_< [yeah, yeah, yeah~]>_

_Let me be with you_

_< [yeah, yeah, yeah~]>_

_Nakitakunaruno_

Cuando Spidey le dijo su nombre, después de varias citas, (sí, eran citas, señor pesimista, le recordaba a blanca) sintió que podría llorar de felicidad. Porque eso solo significaba que su Spidey… ¡no! Petey, confiaba en él. Y ese solo pensamiento, le llenaba de un rico calorcito en el pecho.

_Tsunaidate wo sotto hanasutoki_

_Fuan ni naruno Fuan ni naruno_

Miró sus manos entrelazadas con las del castaño, sonriendo como un idiota enamorado. Peter solo negó divertido, antes de soltarse. Su corazón se detuvo un momento, temiendo lo peor, pero el chico lo sorprendió quitándose la máscara, dejando que el viento revolviera su castaño cabello.

_< [yeah, yeah, yeah~]>_

_Let me be with you_

_< [yeah, yeah, yeah~]>_

_Let me be with you_

_< [yeah, yeah, yeah~]>_

_Let me be with you_

_< [yeah, yeah~]>_

_Dakishimetainoni_

Peter le miró entre impaciente y esperanzado, removiéndose un tanto nervioso. Las cajas le dijeron que era el momento… bueno, amarilla, blanca seguía insistiendo que esto terminaría mal. Tragó duro y con toda la determinación que tenía, se quitó él también la máscara

_< [yeah, yeah, yeah~]>_

_Let me be with you_

_< [yeah, yeah, yeah~]>_

_Let me be with you_

La sonrisa del chico fue todo lo que necesitó para darse más valor e inclinarse hacia sus labios. Fue un beso casto y puro, como el amor que sentía desbordarsele del pecho. Como todas esas cursiladas que leía en los fanfics. Como Peter.

_Dakishimetainoni_

_< [yeah, yeah, yeah~]>_

_Let me be with you_

_< [yeah, yeah, yeah~]>_

_Let me be with you_

Amarilla no paraba de cantar, y estaba seguro que si tuviera cuerpo, estaría haciendo una danza de la victoria. Blanca, resignada, hacia el coro de canción, tan meloso, que estaba seguro que le daría diabetes.

_Dakishimetainoni_

_< [yeah, yeah, yeah~]>_

_Let me be with you_

_< [yeah, yeah, yeah~]>_

_Let me be with you~_

-Petey pay~ déjame estar contigo~- se dio por vencido y también empezó a cantar. Peter solo rió por sus ocurrencias, besando sus labios una y otra vez.

-Toda la vida, tonto… 


End file.
